


Missing You

by Penumbren



Series: Triple Threat [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion.</p><p>Please note: This ficlet involves Chris Benoit. If you don't like that, do not read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> For Melissa, who knows why. *wink*

Nervous anticipation filled the blue eyes and Hunter shook his head as he pulled Shawn close, holding him tightly.

"You're too worked up."

"I know, but it's been... months. What if–"

Hunter interrupted the question with a kiss. Lifting his head, he raised an eyebrow at Shawn, who sighed.

"Yes, Hunter. I'll stop worrying." A pause before honesty forced out, "I'll _try_ to stop."

Nineteen minutes later, they were surprised by a rough embrace and gruffly whispered words. "God, I missed you two."

"Chris!"

Hunter watched the ensuing kiss with amusement and arousal before saying softly, "Missed you too, Benny."

 _~ finis ~_


End file.
